The present invention relates in general to floor mats for motor vehicles, and, more specifically, to an attachment system for floor mats that is self-aligning, reliable, and cost effective.
Floor mats for motor vehicles such as cars and trucks are a popular option for protecting the permanent carpeting or floor from dirt, moisture, scuff marks, and other damage. Since they are removable, the floor mats can be cleaned or replaced as necessary.
It is very desirable to employ positive retention of floor mats onto the floor, especially for a driver's floor mat that runs underneath the brake and accelerator pedals used by the driver to operate the vehicle. A bunched up or misplaced floor mat could otherwise interfere with operation of the driver's pedals.
Shallow pile carpeting is a common floor surface in vehicles. In addition, relatively smooth molded floors made of vinyl material such as thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) are commonly used in trucks. A molded floor may have a very low coefficient of friction, resulting in a greater tendency of a floor mat to slide. Therefore, various fasteners have been used in order to keep the floor mat in its intended position.
The floor mats should be easy to remove and then to reinstall after cleaning. To ensure that the user properly secures the floor mat, it should be easy to bring the fasteners into correct alignment and a successful interconnection should be easily detected by the user.
One commonly used fastener includes a post mounted on the floor and a corresponding eyelet on the floor mat for snapping onto the post. In one typical configuration, two fasteners are employed along the rearward end near opposite corners of the floor mat close to the driver's seat. Mechanical fasteners of this type can be made from injection-molded parts at a low cost.
In order to insure easy alignment and so that a proper installation can be visually determined by the user, a post opening in the eyelet may typically include a completely open passage through the floor mat. This arrangement allows the post to be visible at all times after installation of the floor mat, which may create an undesirable styling appearance. Thus, it may be more desirable to provide a closed, finished top surface on the eyelet resulting in a blind connector. Although a blind connector may increase the difficulty of aligning and installing the floor mat, it provides better sealing properties for preventing dirt and water from reaching the permanent flooring surface.